<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something New by sillylittlewritings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532651">Something New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillylittlewritings/pseuds/sillylittlewritings'>sillylittlewritings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaking, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillylittlewritings/pseuds/sillylittlewritings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianca convinces Adore to try something new.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adore Delano | Danny Noriega &amp; Bianca Del Rio, Adore Delano | Danny Noriega/Bianca Del Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it was literally only a matter of time before i decided to write this drabble. its completely unbeta'd so all mistakes are completely my own &lt;3 i really hope u enjoy!!! </p><p>(is it romantic? is it platonic? idk man that one is up to u)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This situation is so surreal it’s nearly insane. Danny hasn’t ever considered this before in their life, but now that it’s happening they can’t deny how bad they want it. They want what it is Roy is offering. It’s such a special thing, a once in a lifetime opportunity, and they hope it isn’t a one time thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny chews on their knuckles as they look down at the clothes on the bed. They seemed like so little, but they symbolized so much. By putting these on Danny would be accepting this for what it truly is. An escape. A way to let go, to have no responsibilities for a little while, to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The escape is too much to consider passing up, so Danny quickly strips off their own clothes, trying not to think about it so hard. Standing there in just underwear is awkward, and cold, and the fuzzy, blue footie pajamas Roy had laid out for them look really nice. Danny bites their lip and puts them on fast as possible, the zipper catching halfway up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny worries their bottom lip between their teeth as they wildly try to fix it. They know they’re whining pathetically, but they’re terrified they’ve ruined this perfect, wonderful gift. Tears fill up in their eyes, and after too long of playing with the zipper there’s a knock on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay in there?” Roy asks, his tone of voice just commanding enough to make Danny feel even more like a little kid in trouble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny presses their lips together tight, messing with the zipper for a half a second more, then whimpers, “Daddy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>help.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door is nearly taken off the hinges it opens so fast, and Roy comes running through like a man gone mad. He grabs Danny’s shoulder with one hand, their chin with the other, and makes Danny look him in the eyes. The younger’s eyes are filled with tears and fears, and Roy just wants to swaddle them up and hold them close forever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Danny?” Roy- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daddy </span>
  </em>
  <span>has so much worry seeping through his voice it almost hurts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zip,” Danny chokes out, pulling on the zipper of the pajamas even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roy looks down with wide eyes, his whole body sagging with relief. Nothing is really wrong, he just has a very anxious, disastrous Little. He can handle that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, baby,” Daddy sighs, pushing Danny to sit down on the bed, “You’re okay. It’s okay. It can be fixed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny sniffles pitifully, and watches as their Daddy gently pulls the fabric away from the zipper, completely unsticking it, then pulling it up so that the zipper goes all the way up past their collarbone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go,” Daddy coos, “You did so good for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny looks up at their Daddy with big, pleading eyes, “But I didn’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got ready for me, and then asked for help when you needed it. You did very good for me,” Daddy says firmly, no room left for argument. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny nods and bites their lip again, wincing when they taste blood. Roy rubs his thumb across the mark with a deep frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to stop doing that, you’ll hurt yourself bad,” Roy chastizes them. Danny just whines and leans forward to cuddle into their Daddy's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Roy is genuinely surprised by how young Danny’s headspace is turning up to be, but it makes sense in a way. It’s just unexpected. He kisses the top of Danny’s head and runs his fingers through their long, pretty hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, babygirl, let’s go get some dinner,” Roy says after a minute of holding and soothing his baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Danny gives him an excited, watery smile, those beautiful eyes peering up at him adoringly, and Roy’s heart almost melts right there and then. He’s trying to figure out how he got so lucky to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> cutie in his life. This evening is going to be so good, he just knows it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr @sillylittlecandycane ! i am currently taking drabble requests over there so feel free to drop one in for me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>